VICE
|image =CAW-avatar.png |caption = VICE at American Wrestling X in December 2017}}Edward Jean Thomas (born October 21, 1992) is an Haitian professional wrestler. He is currently signed to IPW and T1P, where he performs under his ring name VICE.' ' Early Life Thomas was born in Port-Au-Prince, Haiti on October 21st, 1990. then on September 30th, 2012 he signed a one day contract with FaM to be in their very first Blood Test. Professional Wrestling Career Forever a Movement (FaM) On October 12th, 2012 VICE made an appearance on FaM Smackdown episode 3 featuring in the first ever FaM Blood Test. This was his very first televised debut match where he went one on one against Wayne Level. VICE beat Level with a running swing neckbreaker, now known as ViceVersa. Pro Wrestling Revolution (PWR) On July 22nd, 2013 VICE signed a contract with PWR. On September 5th, 2013 PWR closed their doors before VICE debuted. Training with Andre Twist & Devin KONSTANTINE After PWR closed their doors, VICE was contacted by American wrestler Andre Twist to hone on his wrestling ability which VICE accepted. Being under Twist's wing taught VICE to start using aerial techniques while learning more about the Greco-Roman wrestling style a little bit more. He trained with Twist until early November when all of sudden Twist fell off the face of the earth. Absolute Creative Entertainment (ACE) On July 9th, 2014 VICE signed a contract with ACE as a member of one of 4 major stables, The Slaughterhouse, lead by Alexander MONROE. ACE closed their doors before VICE debuted. Time Away From Professional Wrestling After the closing of ACE, VICE felt as all the dark matches and exhibitions matches were not on his "level of greatness". So he decided... International Pro Wrestling (IPW) On May 15th, 2017 VICE signed a contract with IPW and is set to debut on their second episode of REVOLT... (To Be Continued) TRUE-1 Pro Wrestling (T1P) On May 25th, 2017 VICE announced on Twitter that he had a big announcement to make later on that day, which was the signing of a two-year deal with T1P... (To Be Continued) In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** ViceVersa (Rolling Cutter/Running Swinging Neckbreaker) (2012-2017) ; used rarely thereafter ** Haiti's Last Gift I (Butterfly Piledriver) (2017-present) * Signature Moves ** Lionsault ; adopted from Travis Jones ; used for special occasions ** Royal Palm Bomb (Blue Thunder Bomb) ** The BEST Moonsault / TBM (Diving Moonsault 2) ** The Clutch of VICE / The VICE Grip (Koji Clutch) ** The Human Rocket (Wrecking Ball Dropkick) * Managers ** N/A * Nicknames ** Haiti’s Greatest Export * Entrance Themes ** "It's a New Day" by Adelitas Way (October 12th, 2012 - June 30th, 2014) ** "Loyalty" by K.A.A.N. (May 18th, 2017 – Present) Championships and Accomplishments * Wrestling Illustrated * Ranked No. ?? Professional Record 1 wins - 0 loses - 0 draws FaM Smackdown Episode 3 - vs Wayne Level (W) *Unknown Location External Links *Twitter *YouTube Category:Wrestler Category:PS4